Hogwarts Mistletoe
by Elven Cherry Blossom
Summary: James wants a kiss under the mistletoe. Who kisses at the end...You'll have to read to find out. *Fluff*


"Hogwarts Mistletoe"

My first attempt at slash and it was done in less than a day, so be kind. I wrote it as a Christmas present for my best friend, who suggested that I post it because there are not that many fics for this pairing.

Sorry it's a good bit after Christmas...

Without further ado, enjoy this fluffy Christmas fic and please review my last fic of the decade!

**************

"Give it up, mate," Sirius told James, putting his hand on the shoulder of his sulking friend. "You're not going to catch Evans off guard by the mistletoe."

"How did she find out?" he asked no one in particular.

Unnoticed by the two boys, Remus buried his face deeper in his book. He had taken it upon himself to tell James' scheme to the redheaded Gryffinder. He had done it for James' own safety. A sulking James he was used to, a hurt James he would like to avoid.

"No offense, but it wasn't actually an original idea," Sirius answered. "A few girls have been trying to catch me by the mistletoe."

The disowned Black looked pensive. "I'm bored. I think I might let one of them succeed," he said before strolling across the Common Room.

The Gryffinder seeker glared after his friend, but then turned his gaze toward his bookworm friend.

"Moo~ny," he called pitifully.

"Forget it, Prongs," he replied, his face still hidden behind the book.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say," he protested.

"You want me to help you get Evans by the mistletoe."

"Or maybe you do," James muttered defeated.

"Lily already dislikes you, Prongs. I wouldn't make it worse by tricking her if I were you," Remus advised.

"I hate it when you're right," James sighed. "But you do have a point. Besides, I'm depriving the other girls of a Potter kiss by focusing on Evans."

"There have been girls hoping you would kiss them under the mistletoe..." Remus said quietly and a little sadly.

His friend looked over at him. Then he walked over and put his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder comfortingly.

"It's alright, Remus," James said softly. "I think there's someone who wants to kiss you under the mistletoe."

The sitting boy blushed at the close contact and his friend's words.

"James..."

"In fact, I think there are a few girls who would like to kiss you under the mistletoe," he continued. "So don't be glum."

He gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and walked off, causing Remus to look down at his feet crestfallen.

*******

Later, that night, Remus was having a nice dream only to have one of his dorm mates shake him awake.

"What?" he whined groggily when the shaking didn't cease.

"I'm hungry," James whispered. "Come with me to kitchen."

"Get Sirius," he groaned.

"He wouldn't wake up," the other boy informed him.

_No, he just had the sense to fake like he was still asleep, _Remus thought grudgingly.

"Come on, Moony," he whined. "I got my cloak. Let's go."

Knowing that James would not give up till he got his way, he got out of bed and went under the cloak with his friend.

As they slowly and silently made their way to the kitchen, Remus looked up and noticed all the mistletoe they kept passing under.

However, he lacked the courage to take the opportunity that the plant supplied him with.

The two of them continued to the kitchen. James got the food and the two of them left with Remus looking up at the mistletoe longingly.

After they crawled through the portrait hole and walked cautiously through the Common Room, James looked up and noticed the mistletoe.

"Well, how do you like that," he said amused, staring at the mistletoe and then at the smaller boy. "We're under the mistletoe, Moony."

Remus gave a short little laugh. "It's funny how easy it is to get underneath it without meaning to," his eyes focused on the plant.

"I wouldn't say that," James said quietly, his voice serious.

Remus looked at his friend, confused.

The black-haired boy laughed. "You're so cute, Moony."

He brushed his fingers against the boy's cheek, and leaned forward stopping only when their lips almost touched.

Remus slowly moved closer.

That was all James needed.

The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but became more passionate.

James pressed Remus' lithe form to his as he ran his tongue across his lips.

Remus complied and opened his mouth for James' eager tongue.

The taller boy explored the caverns of his mouth, eliciting little moans of pleasure from the other boy.

Remus ran his fingers through James' hair, enjoying the feel of his locks and the kiss.

He shyly ran his tongue over the other boy's. Soon, their tongues were dancing together making both of them moan and hold onto each other more tightly.

Much too soon in both of the boys' minds, they had to part due to lack of oxygen.

"Merry Christmas, Remus," James whispered affectionately.

"Merry Christmas, James," he smiled back, thinking what good luck it was that Sirius had not gotten up to go with James to the kitchen.

************

A few hours later, the Marauders enjoyed their breakfast in the Great Hall.

"The house elves really outdid themselves this time," Sirius said as he savored the food.

"But still," he dropped his voice a little, "it doesn't compare to food stolen from the kitchen at midnight. I wish you hadn't felt so tired James, we could have gotten some of this last night."

Remus stopped eating, his body went still as he heard the last sentence.

"You wanted to go to the kitchen last night...?" Remus asked Sirius slowly.

"Yeah...You alright, Moony?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied distractedly.

James looked a little uneasy as he drank his pumpkin juice.

_Dammit Padfoot, _he thought.

Sirius looked at James on his right and Remus on his left. The two of them were acting a bit odd...

**************

That afternoon James found Remus at the exact same spot that he had been yesterday. In a corner of the Common Room with his nose stuck in a book.

It felt almost eerie for him to be in a nearly empty Common Room. But at that moment, he was grateful for it.

"You alright, Moony?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes..."

"You don't sound alright."

Remus snapped his book shut and looked into James' eyes. "I don't like being lied to, Prongs. I never lie to you. Why'd you do it?"

The Gryffindor seeker shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. And I _was _hungry last night. I wanted it to be a surprise is all..."

"Fair enough. I just wanted to know the truth," he told James plainly.

He got up, looked over by the dorm rooms and froze. "James...I need you to see something."

The taller boy followed Remus. "What is it, Mo-"

Remus interrupted him with a quick kiss and grinned as he pulled away.

James laughed and shook his head. "Sneaky."

"What are you going to do about it?" he taunted.

James pulled Remus close and kissed him again.

~Fin


End file.
